An organic light emitting device is a kind of self-emitting type display device, and has an advantage in that the viewing angle is wide, the contrast is excellent, and the response speed is fast.
An organic light emitting device has a structure in which an organic thin film is disposed between two electrodes. When a voltage is applied to an organic light emitting device having the structure, electrons and holes injected from the two electrodes combine with each other in an organic thin film to make a pair, and then, emit light while being extinguished. The organic thin film may be composed of a single layer or multi layers, if necessary.
A material for the organic thin film may have a light emitting function, if necessary. For example, as the material for the organic thin film, it is also possible to use a compound, which may itself constitute a light emitting layer alone, or it is also possible to use a compound, which may serve as a host or a dopant of a host-dopant-based light emitting layer. In addition, as a material for the organic thin film, it is also possible to use a compound, which may serve as hole injection, hole transport, electron blocking, hole blocking, electron transport or electron injection.
In order to improve the performance, service life, or efficiency of the organic light emitting device, there is a continuous need for developing a material for an organic thin film.